Juntos en la eternidad
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: Cuando crees que todo se ha acabado solo el paraiso podra darte la esperanza se cambiar la situacion. "De ahora en adelante, cumpliremos nuestro juramento de estar juntos en la eternidad"


**Hola! Jeje… antes de acabar o actualizar mis fics necesito un respiro… ¿no? Bueno, este es mi respiro…**

**La verdad si esta horrible, bonito y demás… háganmelo saber por review.**

**Espero que les guste.**

"**Juntos en la eternidad"**

**AnimaJackLac**

**Resumen: **_"El saber que estaré contigo en el cielo en el mismo momento que tu entres ahí me reconforta… En el paraíso prometido podremos ver a aquellos seres queridos que jamás vimos… De ahora en adelante, cumpliremos nuestro juramento de estar juntos en la eternidad."_

**Carta I "**_**DE RIN PARA SESSHOMARU**_**"**

Querido Sesshomaru:

Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo te amo sin pedirte algo a cambio, pero eso se acabo. Jamás dudes que mi amor por ti se ha acabado, eso jamás pasaría… pero me he hartado de que nunca me pongas atención. Me enamore por lo que eras, eres y serás; mi amor jamás ha dudado de tu fidelidad, incluso yo soy capaz de morir por asegurar eso. Pero me he dado cuenta de que mi amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para competir y ganarle a tu trabajo

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Ese día lo guardare eternamente en mi memoria. Tú y yo somos polos muy opuestos, pero eso no impidió que el amor nos uniera. A pesar de lo que paso entre nosotros al principio, al final terminamos amándonos. Tú y yo hemos pasado tantas cosas que haría falta más de una vida para contar todo lo que nos ha pasado juntos. Cuando nos conocimos pensé que eras la persona más arrogante, fría y sin tacto que había conocido en mi vida. Dudo mucho que tuvieras una buena impresión de mí cuando nos conocimos. Esa vez habías despedido a una anciana porque le falta un piso por asear… Para mi ética eso era demasiado inhumano y aunque no te conociera a ti y a la señora, la defendí argumentándote que ella era una anciana y que no tenías derecho que exigir más de lo que una persona podía dar. Tu reacción fue mirarme con tu gélida mirada y no hacerme caso, y en mi cólera, le di una bofetada, pero para colmo de mis males atrapaste mi mano. No me importo que fuera nueva en mi empleo, ni siquiera me importaba que tú fueras el presidente de la compañía. En ese momento pensé que me despedirías a mí también; pero me lleve la sorpresa de que al día siguiente seria tu asistente personal. Me extraño tu comportamiento, pero solo me dijiste tajante: _"Esta compañía necesita personas que tengan la determinación de defender y hacer lo que deseen para defender algo para beneficio de algo mejor, sin la necesidad de ser barberos"._ Ese día, además de ser el más feliz porque me habías ascendido, fue el más vergonzoso. Me olvide que eras mi jefe y corrí a tu encuentro para abrazarte y darte las gracias. Jamás pensé que aceptarías mi abrazo porque no te moviste y no dijiste nada. Paso el tiempo y empecé a conocerte a fondo; incluso a descifrar tus inexpresivos ojos ámbar. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, me fui enamorando de ti sin darme cuenta. Tenía miedo de confesarte mis sentimientos y que me rechazaras y para colmo despedirme. Por eso jamás te dije nada. ¡Qué sorpresa me lleve cuando me invitaste a cenar! Jamás pensé que en esa cena me expresaras tus sentimientos y me preguntaras si quería ser tu esposa. ¡Te bese como jamás lo había hecho y acepte! En ese momento se comenzó a escribir nuestra historia de amor.

Lo más doloroso fue cuando íbamos a ser padres y por tu ex-psicópata-novia no lo fuimos. Me quería morir; recuerdo ese lamentable momento en mi memoria. Ella llego de la nada y me golpeo con todas sus fuerzas provocando que me cayera de las escaleras. Tú estabas tan enojado que, si no fuera porque ella era mujer, la hubieras matado. Cuando me llevaste a la clínica, te vi llorar por primera vez. Lo peor de todo es que tuve que abortar y el médico me dijo que ya no volvería a tener hijos. Tú y yo lloramos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho. Sin tu apoyo, yo me hubiera suicidado. Me ayudaste a superarlo diciéndome que no importaba, que conmigo tenías un propósito para vivir, y créeme, que tú también eres ese propósito. Con el tiempo tú y yo lo superamos; pero me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ti. A pesar de estar juntos siempre, sentía que ya no era lo mismo. Con ese tiempo me di cuenta de que estabas más tiempo en el trabajo; logrando una fuerte discusión. Yo creía que me engañabas, pero tú mismo me juraste por tu vida que jamás harías eso, que solo era el trabajo. A mí no me importo y seguíamos felices hasta que extendiste tus horarios y llegabas a altas horas de la noche. Yo nunca quise decírtelo, pero, lloraba todas esas noches. Así han pasado tres dolorosos años, y te juro, que ya no aguanto más mi soledad.

Aunque me duela el alma y me parta yo misma el corazón, prefiero dejarte. No soporto mas la idea de dormir y despertar sola; de sentir que tu solo eras un adorno llamado _"mi marido"_. Mis ojos se cansaron de tanto llorar por mi desdicha. No quiero decírtelo porque sé que jamás me comprenderás. Por eso te dejo libre, espero que, además de que ya no sea una carga para ti, encuentres otra forma de vida adecuada para ti. Sé que jamás te olvidare, pero no quiero atarte. Ya casi no hablamos, y cuando hacemos el amor, es solo una vez cada año o cuando llegas temprano.

Te puedo decir que eres todo para mí; que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Pero no puedo aguantar esta rutina. ¡POR AMOR DE TODOS LOS DIOSES SESSHOMARU! ¡¿QUÉ NOS PASO? Todo lo que era amor se convirtió en rutina… Te amo, jamás lo olvides. Para demostrártelo, te dejare libre, sin ataduras. Sé que tal vez nunca pueda olvidarte y el hecho de perderte me hará morir en vida, pero te amare hasta que la muerte me lleve lejos de tu lado; porque aun no ha nacido el mortal que se pueda comparar contigo, solo una copia exacta de ti mismo podría superarte. Tendré en mi memoria toda caricia, beso y roce que recibí de ti y viviré con mis recuerdos y seguir viviendo hasta que mi corazón y cuerpo no puedan más… Te amo y jamás me cansare de decirlo, no importa que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado…

_Por siempre y para siempre tuya_

_RIN_

**Carta II **_**"DE SESSHOMARU PARA RIN"**_

Querida Rin:

Te escribo estas líneas porque tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, ya sabes que a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir lo que siento, ese don lo tienes tú, sin embargo lo intentaré.

Llegué a tu vida en un momento difícil para ti, cuando tu más necesitabas de alguien que te amara, te comprendiera y te llenara de ternura, pero a pesar de que disfrutaba tu compañía, no creí que fuera yo el indicado para ser tu compañero, sin embargo tú tenías otros planes. Pasó el tiempo y empecé a conocerte más y más, éramos los mejores amigos, ¿recuerdas?, a todos lados íbamos juntos, donde estaba Rin, ahí estaba Sesshomaru y viceversa, llegó un momento en el que ya no pude separarme de ti, me hiciste tuyo en toda la extensión de la palabra, fuiste mi primera vez, a partir de ese momento seguiríamos juntos siempre. Con el tiempo y aprendí muchas cosas de ti, tu entrega, tu coraje, tu ternura, tus ganas de vivir, ese don maravilloso de ser madre, aunque nunca se completara, el apoyo incondicional que me diste en todo momento, en fin, no sé de donde sacas tanta fuerza para darte a los demás, sobre todo a mí que a veces creo no merecerlo, pero como todo, llega el momento de hacer un alto en el camino para mirar atrás, ver lo que has significado en mi vida y sobre todo para decirte: GRACIAS.

Cuando perdimos a ese ser tan esperado, sé que necesitabas de mi apoyo, de mi consuelo, de unos brazos que te acurruquen y sentirte amada, de una palabra de aliento para que sigas adelante, para que pienses que en la vida hay momentos que parece no resolverse nada pero que al final del túnel, está la luz de un nuevo día lleno de esperanza, de cosas maravillosas para vivirlas juntos, tu y yo. Rin: Es maravilloso vivir a tu lado compartiendo dichas y alegrías, problemas y sinsabores, quiero que sepas que a tu lado estaré siempre que me necesites, eres una mujer muy valiosa y sé que saldrás adelante porque estas hecha de un material diferente, yo te amo con un amor diferente, un amor madurado por los años, te amo por lo que eres y por lo que has traído a mi vida, porque te admiro y respeto, porque cada vez que estamos separados ansío volver a verte, por favor en estos momentos apóyate en mí, que yo sabré consolarte cuando lloras, festejarte cuando aciertes, aconsejarte cuando lo necesites, seguir juntos como las vías del tren y sobre todo... amarte eternamente.

Reconozco que mi trabajo se ha vuelto mi adicción. No puedo superar la muerte de aquel bebe que ambos estábamos esperando. Sé que te he hecho daño, pero no puedo sacar las mismas fuerzas que tu, yo no puedo. Quisiera superarlo, arrancarme esa espina de golpe. Llore como nadie, no los quería perder. Sabes, el tiempo que pasamos juntos, fueron los momentos más lindos que pude vivir, y aun se que queda mucho para recordar, y estoy preparado para todos aquellos momentos, sin importar el dolor que algunos de ellos puedan causar. Solo sé que todo valdrá la pena, si es por estar y permanecer a tu lado. Quiero contarte, lo grato que es para mí hoy poder decirte cuanto te amo, mirándote a los ojos, y no penar por un amor que no se corresponder, y eso es más que mucho en una historia de amor. Sé que ninguna historia será similar a esta que vivimos tu y yo, ya que los actores son diferentes, y los principios también, pero aquel que sepa y sabrá amarte, entenderá que mi amor por ti, es incondicional, que te apoyaré en todos los momentos de tu vida, pero sobre todos en aquellos que no encuentres consuelo, y necesites inundar mi hombro, pues ahí sin dudarlo estaré yo, para darte el consuelo y el abrazo, y pedirte que aun en los peores momentos no te rindas.

Pero no te atare a mi corazón, pues te dejo volar, para que desde lo más alto puedas elegir lo que es mejor para ti. Feliz sería si me volvieras a elegir entre todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor, pero contenta de verte feliz si decides dejarme para ser feliz. Me basta con verte sonreír, y saber que tú eres feliz, me basta con ver tus ojos llenos de dulzura para saber que tú de verdad eres feliz. Me basta con saber que existe en mi mundo alguien para mi corazón, y que ese alguien sin duda eres tú. Solo quiero verte reír siempre, y la mala jugada estuvo presente. Por eso, y por si ocurre, te pido que disculpes a mi corazón por amarte como te ama, por haber perdido la batalla y por siempre haberte fallado. Te pido que me disculpes si te daño, porque jamás eso he pensado herirte, solo quiero que la vida te de mas y mas alegrías, como tú me la diste a mi aquel primer día que cruzaste tus labios con los míos y sellaste la más bella relación de amor. Y si digo relación y no te digo historia de amor, es simplemente porque toda historia tiene final, y sé que la nuestra jamás la tendrá. Te amo... como jamás imaginé amar a alguien.

_Por siempre tuyo_

_Sesshomaru_

"_**Hoy es un día lúgubre tato para las familias Higurashi y Taisho como para las industrias Shikon. La noche de ayer entre las ocho y nueve de la noche Sesshomaru y Rin Taisho murieron en un trágico asesinato. Se dice que la pareja salía de su casa a cenar cuando un auto los intercepto. Una mujer llamada Sara Himura, ex pareja de señor Taisho salió del auto y arremetió a balazos contra la pareja para después suicidarse. Lo más lamentable es que la señora Taisho tenía mes y medio de embarazo. En estos momentos se está llevando a cabo la sepultura del matrimonio Taisho-Higurashi. Al saber esto el patriarca de la familia Taisho tuvo una recaída y tuvieron que llevárselo a una clínica. Las actividades de industrias Shikon serán suspendidas hasta la semana que viene por este trágico suceso. Todos los integrantes de las familias están aquí reunidos. Reportando desde el cementerio sur, Kagura Yakamoto."**_

"_El saber que estaré contigo en el cielo en el mismo momento que tu entres ahí me reconforta… En el paraíso prometido podremos ver a aquellos seres queridos que jamás vimos… De ahora en adelante, cumpliremos nuestro juramento de estar juntos en la eternidad."_

**Ok ok reconozco que me pase; ¡pero estaba muy triste! Bueno nos leemos luego y espero sus comentarios.**

**Los quiere… AnimaJackLac**

**¡SAYONARA!**


End file.
